Samuel Taylor
|image = |caption = |fullname = Samuel Taylor |realname = Samuel Taylor''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 5: Polarized" |nicknames = Samuel DaVinchi |aliases = |born = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Brown (graying) |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Janitor at Blackwell AcademyLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |allies = Michelle Grant Max Caulfield |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Derek Phillips (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Samuel is a janitor at Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Samuel is the janitor at Blackwell Academy. He appears to maintain the day-to-day maintenance of the campus grounds, from cleaning up vandalism and garbage to painting window sills. Prior to the events that lead to Chloe Price's death, Samuel left one of his cleaning carts and a hammer in the bathroom. Max uses a hammer she finds bellow his cleaning cart to activate the fire alarm, preventing Chloe from being shot by Nathan Prescott. Samuel is later seen sweeping outside of the Prescott Dormitory grounds. When Max greets him, she asked if he knew anything about the number of Missing Persons posters for Rachel Amber. Confused, Samuel assumed that only Rachel Amber would know that. Max considered the sight of them made the campus "look sad", but Samuel refers to Rachel Amber as "sunlight" that cannot be colored over. Curious, Max asked Samuel if he knew Rachel and knew what happened to her. Samuel thought it best not to "dwell in the past" and look forward. He believed Rachel was a " ", something to stare at in awe. He tells Max that Rachel was like the positive and negative ends of a battery. Afterwards, Samuel begins to paint the entrance of the dorm. Using Samuel's task to her advantage, Max uses sprinklers to scare Victoria Chase and her friends off the front steps of the girls dormitory. Going further, she used her rewind powers to tamper the paint can he was. When the handle snapped, the white paint inside the can splashed onto Victoria's cashmere shirt. Samuel, realizing what happened, attempted to apologize, but was dismissed by Victoria and Courtney Wagner. "Out of Time" Samuel is outside the Prescott Dormitory feeding the birds, who mingle around them as they eat bird seed from the off the bench. When Max approaches him, she can hear him humming to himself. Speaking with Samuel, she greets him good morning and notes that he was up early. Samuel explains that the early morning was his favorite time of day, primarily because he could "feel" the animals waking up with him.Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" Max believed the best part of Arcadia Bay was the variety of animals that lived in the forest. Samuel explained that squirrels always came to him in the morning for food and that he could hear them whisper. When he asks what animals she saw, Max discusses seeing the doe from her vision with Samuel. Though she excludes the details of her sighting, Samuel believed that what Max saw was her "Spirit Animal" and speculated the sighting was a sign about her destiny. Samuel, expresses momentary doubt about his own words, however, wondering what he knew, considering that his spirit animal was a squirrel. Max diverts their conversation toward the snowfall that occurred yesterday. Samuel believed it was the Earth's way of telling humanity to "get their shit together". He had never seen anything like snowfall in October before. If Max heads into the maintenance room, she finds a missing persons poster for Rachel Amber and photographs of Rachel posing. Wondering why Samuel has either of them, Max approaches Samuel again and apologizes for prying before she asks her question proper. Samuel, knowing everyone wanted to know about Rachel Amber, explained that the photographs were given to him by Rachel herself. He says that she was giving photographs away like a "squirrel chasing food". Additionally, he reveals he was investigated by the police during their search for Rachel. When they asked what she was like, he described Rachel as a "good egg". He tells Max to keep prying for answers regarding Rachel since she has "time" on her hands. Later, back at Blackwell Academy, Samuel is cleaning the floors of the hallways. He later joins the rest of the students and faculty out at the Girls Dormitory when Kate's suicide attempt is brought to their attention by one of the students, Zachary Riggins. Samuel stands next to Michelle Grant in the crowd. "Chaos Theory" |-|Report Nathan= When Max wakes up in her dorm room, her photo collage wall still harbors the threatening message, "NOBODY MESSES WITH ME BITCH", she assumed was spray painted on her wall by Nathan Prescott. Angry at the fact that she won't be able to remove the message from the wall, she mentions that she'll have to get Samuel to repaint her wall. Studying the photo manipulation of her head superimposed next to animal's, Max wonders why the students at Blackwell think Samuel is a "creeper". If Max heads into the maintenance room while sneaking out of the dormitories, she will find a purple scarf and a fashion magazine. Max will wonder why Samuel has these in his possession. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Most students at Blackwell Academy believe that Samuel is "weird". Samuel speaks in third person when holding a conversation with others or attempting to apologize for mistakes he perceives as his own. Scattered throughout the campus are areas vandalized with the phrase, "retarded"When Max studies the reversed parking spot vandalized with "Retard" sprayed over "Reserve", she wonders if Samuel will have to retouch it, a derogatory term used to disparage the mentally disabled. Samuel's behavior or the manner in which the student body regards him may suggest that he has some form of mental disability. Trivia *In "Chrysalis" before or after Max's first rewind, Samuel can be heard complaining about how the students treat him. *In "Chrysalis" and "Chaos Theory" Max refers to Samuel as "Samuel da Vinci". "da Vinci" was the name of the famous painter and inventor, , who was responsible for the .Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters